all the little lights
by sundile
Summary: AU – Percy Jackson is very, very tired. But, of course, he has to attend his best friend Jason's wedding. This, of course, leads to many crazy things, but meeting her was one of the most memorable.
1. Chapter 1

(Based on: Percy Jackson and the Olympians)

AU – Percy Jackson is very, very tired. But, of course, he _has _to attend his best friend Jason's wedding. This, of course, leads to many crazy things, but meeting _her _was one of the most memorable.

**Part I**

"PERCY!"

I winced and placed the IPhone on the table. I tapped on speaker and walked over to the fridge.

"What?" I called back.

I was very, very tired and was in need of some dinner. I really didn't feel like making a sandwich. I was bored with sandwiches. I felt like eating pasta but I didn't _want_ to _cook_ pasta. Plus it would take a while and I was starving.

"I need to talk to you about something very important. About my future." Jason's voice continued.

I decided I would order some Chinese takeout.

"Okay." I turned around to the cabinets and fished around for the slip of paper containing the Chinese Food number I always kept.

"I asked Piper to marry me."

_What?_!

"What!? Why didn't you tell me? What the hell Grace. I thought I was your best friend." I ran my hand through my hair and sat on the counter table. I could hear a laugh on the other line.

"It was a surprise. Anyway, Piper is a fashion designer, right, so I asked some unknown friend to walk in and ask her to make a wedding dress, right? So she says, "Make it any way you want. I trust your judgment." And she walks out, right? So then Piper had never made a wedding dress so she gets excited and starts designing it. She told me when she got home she felt bad 'cause she made as if it were for herself like I knew she would. So she goes back to work, right, and the so called friend comes in and says she doesn't want the dress after all, and Piper was all like, "So what do I do with it now?" and the friend was like, "Use it for yourself", and _BAM _I come in and I pop the question and she cries and now I am a engaged man."

I was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. I could almost picture Piper with her nut-brown skin and odd garbs she wears, even though she makes famous clothes and is rich as hell. She doesn't like to bring attention to herself even though she is beautiful.

"Sounds awesome. Did someone tape it?" I pressed the home button on the IPhone and tap on Safari, starting to Google the Chinese Place number.

"Yeah. I could actually send you the video. I'll call you right back." Jason hung up and I dialed the number that appeared on YELP.

"Hello?" Came a voice with a thick Chinese accent.

"Hi, yeah. Can…Actually never mind." I hung up and Googled for Little Ceasar's instead. I dialed the number.

"Hello?" Came a regular sounding voice.

"Hi, yeah, can I order some pepperoni pizza?"

"Will that be all?"

"Um, yeah. The name is Percy Jackson."

"OH! PERCY! Yeah. A regular. Alright the total will be five dollars and I'll be right over."

I hung up and immediately get a text from Jason. I opened it and see a five minute video with the cover frame of Piper crying.

Jason called quickly. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah. Nice cover."

"I chose it myself. Anyway. I didn't call you for that. The wedding is on the first of February."

"What?! That's, like, in a week."

I heard the doorbell and press the phone against my ear.

"I know. It's just, I love her so much, Percy. No joke."

I sighed, not only because he'll probably want me to go, but also because I know how much Jason loves Piper.

I opened the door and payed for the pizza. I walked back to the counter and stuffed the first pizza into my mouth.

"And when did you propose?"

"Like…on December 15th…."

"You waited all this time to tell me?!"

"I was just so busy…ANYWAY. I need you to fly over as soon as possible."

_Whoop, there it is._

"Jason…" I sighed. "I have the accounting firm over here and we just got case involving gold diggers, possibly."

"That sounds boring as hell."

I didn't say anything, only because he's right.

"I want you to be my best man Percy."'

I spat the pizza out and reached for a cup of water.

"Come on Percy. We went to the same high school and college and we did everything together. Don't say no. And you _know _how much Piper loves you."

"It's just…It's in _California_." I grabbed another slice.

"PERCY JACKSON YOU WILL BE MY BEST MAN OR I WILL MURDER YOUR NEMO DVD."

"You wouldn't."

He accidently took my Nemo DVD when he moved to California to work as the manager of some super important company. I _love _Nemo. I love anything to do with the ocean. I love sea animals and sea plants. I just love the sea. It had a lot to do with growing up in a cottage by the sea with my mom.

There was a shuffling and then the line went dead. The phone began ringing again, but this time in Facetime.

I sighed and answered the phone, seeing Piper's face appear on the screen. Her eyes looked especially beautiful. I can't really tell what color they are. They change from blue to gray to green in the matter of a minute. Her hair is in her trademark braid with a feather dangling from the hair tie.

"YO." Piper shouted.

"Hey Piper."

"Are you eating pizza by yourself on a _Friday _night?!" Jason appear3e then, his blonde hair messy and his blue eyes sparkling.

"I guesso'." I waved the pizza in front of the camera and took a bite. "Where are you guys?"

"We're at Jason's parent's house. Family dinner." Piper said. "Well I mean it's over now. We are on the sofa."

"SO ARE YOU GOING TO BE MY BEST MAN OR WHAT?!" Piper shouted. But then she laughed. "Never mind that's not my responsibility. I already chose my best woman."

"That exists?"

"Maid of honor, I mean." Piper passed the camera to Jason, who wass watching the TV.

"Percy. What is your final answer?"

I rubbed my eyes.

"Alright…"

* * *

I plopped down in the Airport waiting terminal and slipped out my IPhone. I had a text from Grover, my assistant, saying that some other guy from the company was taking over. This made me angry for many reasons. Number one: it wasn't me. Number two: this was a _big _case, which meant good pay. And it's not like I was poor or something, and needed money, but I just really wanted to buy my mom a new house. She was struggling ever since she divorced from my step-dad. God I hated that guy.

"Sorry. Hi. Are you using that charger?" A soft voice came up from above me, and I looked up to see a blonde lady with a phone in her hands.

"I-um. Oh. No. You can use it." I reached over to the stand beside me to unplug my IPhone charger and I shoved it into my backpack. I watched the girl as she reaches down and plugs it in. Her blonde, curly hair wass tied up in a ponytail, looking a bit messy but still nice. I could see her grey eyes, which look misplaced in such a pretty face. They give her an edge. Like maybe she could murder someone and make it look like an accident

"Can I sit here? Sorry I just don't want to lose it." She turned to me now, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, sure." I stood up, towering over her small figure and plop down in the seat directly next to it. She gingerly sits down and clears her throat. She rolls her sweater sleeves up and fiddles with her fingers, opting in a second to grab flint off her black jeans.

I open my IPhone and begin to type in a reply to Grover.

_**Okay thanks for the alert. I'll be back in a week or so. No more than two. **_

I hit send and click it off, sighing and then turning it on again to check the time.

**11:48 PM**

Grover had booked me the red-eye flight for New York from 12 o'clock to the same Friday Jason called me. Talk about being good friend…

"You flying to LAX too?" I said, hoping to break the ice and stop the awkward silence we got ourselves in.

"Yeah." She said simply.

I cleared my throat yet again, and then thanked God Grover texted me to stop talking.

_**Ok boss. I'm closing off the firm rn see you later **_

"RN?" I said out loud, confused from the text. I felt old for not understanding text lingo even though I was only 23.

"It stands for 'right now'." Annabeth informed, licking her pretty pink lips and smiling at me.

"I…did not know that. I feel old." I laughed, and she laughed too and I felt very accomplished.

"How old are you, then?" She continued, tucking in a loose strand of hair from her forehead.

"23." I said.

"I'm 23 too. Funny." She reached over to her phone and began replying to a text.

"That your bofriend?" I asked, which sounded for a minute as If I was coming on to her. I winced at the thought.

"I am single, actually."

"So am I."

She turned back to me and we eyed each other momentarily before she smiles. "Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." I reply, shaking her hand.

"Attention passengers for the flight 9023 for JFK airport to LAX. We will now begin boarding. First class passengers first." A voice piped over the megaphone, and I glanced at my ticket. Sure enough, printed on there is first class and I stood up to grab my suitcase. It took me a moment to realize that Annabeth is doing the same.

"First class?" I asked her, handing her a blanket that had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah, you?"

"Mmhmm. Need help?"

"No, I'm fine thanks."

I let her walk ahead of me as we checked in and start going down the tube towards the airplane's doors. We greeted the pilot and the workers, then settled down in the assigned seats, which, coincidentally, are right beside each other.

"Hm." I said as Annabeth slid into the window seat. "I wanted the window seat." I mumbled, putting the bags away. She smiled at my comment.

When we were seated, she turned to me.

"So what were you doing in New York?" She asked, peering up at me with those steely grey eyes that reminded me of the clouds outside.

"I live there. I work as an accountant but I'm leaving to San Diego for…business. You?" I reached into my backpack and slipped out my computer.

"I actually live in California. San Francisco, to be exact. I came to New York because I was offered a job in some architect firm. I told them I'd think about it." She looked forlorn then, so I decided to ask her something different.

"You're an architect?" I asked, and bingo, her face lit up and she got a pair of dimples at the corners of her lips.

"Yes! Oh my goodness, I love architectures and buildings and New York was amazing. Would you like to see some of my designs?!"

I didn't know how to say no to her like this, so I nodded and tried to look excited.

She reached into her backpack and took out her sketchbook, which was old and crinkly. She opened it and took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts I guess.

"It's not an old sketchbook I just bought it so it like that. Nice, eh? Anyway, I only have like two done so you'll have to compromise with that." She opened the leather cover to reveal the first page, which showed a garden of some sort. It had a pond with lily pads, a Chinese little house thing, a small red bridge over the pond, and a big willow tree looming over it all.

"Woah." Was all I said. She was biting her lip expectantly.

She flipped the page to reveal a two story house with each room in 2d form from the top. It had 5 rooms and 3 bathrooms, along with a greenhouse and a backyard stocked with kid's toys.

"These are really good. Is it…your dream house?"

She closed the sketchbook and shoved it back into her backpack. "Sort of, yeah." She sighed and then smiled brightly. "But I've got all the client sketches on my computer. Those were personal. I've actually never showed anyone that. But I though, hey, I'll never see him again so why not?"

"You're right…." I thought then. "Can I tell you something?"

Annabeth nodded.

"I'm working my ass of working to buy my mom a new house." I blurted out. "I had a bad dad and stepfather, you know, they used to beat her and my stepdad helps us financially and stuff, because she works in some cheap candy store. So I really want to do that, you know? SO stick with this lame ass job to do it."

I took a few breaths and then let it all out. Annabeth was right. I'd never see her again, so why not vent out? I hadn't ever told anyone that…

"I hate my family and I want to move out but I can't, not yet, because I don't have the money yet. So when they offered me this job I was going to take it but I felt bad for leaving them…I don't know what to do…My step-mom calls me nasty things and says I'll never do anything with my life, you know? And I think I'm starting to believe her. I hate my life. I hate it." She turned away from me, then, and I could hear her sobbing quietly.

I suddenly felt compelled to hug her, so I did. I reached over and twisted her face away from the window and I hugged her warm body against mine and I leaned my chin on her head while she clutched my shirt.

It felt weird to think that I had just met Annabeth, but still felt as comfortable with her as I did with Jason. Was that weird?

The plane ride went by so fast, I never realized I hadn't slept. We talked and talked and talked, non-stop, about our lives and problems and emotions. I felt sad that I would never see her again.

"I guess this is it." She said softly, reaching over to fix my hair.

"I guess so. Is someone going to pick you up?"

"No. I, uh, was going to take cab to my hotel. I have an some business to do later on." She fidgeted with her backpack and slipped out a piece of paper. "The Springhill Suites."

I felt an urge to kiss her, suddenly, so I blinked a few times and then searched through my pockets.

"Mine's next to yours. We can go together!" I exclaimed, and she smiled and hugged me.

I didn't want to leave her. Not yet.

"It's two in the morning!" She blurted, and we both laughed. "I must look horrible."

"You look adorable. Your hair all messed up and your cheeks all blushy." I said before I could stop myself. "WE, should, Uh, get a cab." I said suddenly, trying to ignore her red cheeks and sparkly eyes and soft lips and warm…

I ran out of there and hailed a taxi, watching a yellow cab stop in front of me. A bald man loaded our suitcases as I waved Annabeth over.

"Springhill Suites." I told him.

Annabeth squished comfortably besides me and she glanced up to meet my eyes.

I felt, then, a warm feeling in my chest and I did not think before I pressed my lips to hers. Watching them all night was different than feeling them against my own. They were soft and warm and eager to kiss back.

"Roll up…" Annabeth suddenly turned to the driver. "The partition please."

The driver chuckled and the black screen rolled up, and I turned back to Annabeth.

But I didn't say anything before I kissed her again. I prodded at her lips with my tongue and she eagerly opened them, and I explored every crevice of her mouth. She moaned and whimpered and _GOD_ I wanted to do so much more. I wrapped one arm behind her behind her back and put the other on her waist, leaning down to kiss her neck from her jaw and down, until she was clawing at my back and whimpering.

I pressed my lips to the open skin revealed from the sweater, where her clavicle jutted out. I lay her down on the seat and rolled her grandma sweater up towards her breasts and then forcefully yanked it off her. She wore a white bra and continued my path of kissing her down her neck and then her collarbones and then her breasts and she made some whimpering sound in her throat and she lifted off my shirt and scratched at my back and I winced. I could feel her hot breath in my neck and I bucked my hips against her, causing a groan to erupt in my throat.

"The…" She began, tugging at my pants. I helped her slip them off and I yanked hers off, realizing we are both in our underclothes. I slipped her underwear off –polka dot- and took my own off. What happened next is a blur. I sat down on the seat and she straddled me, her face tucked into my neck. I thrust into her quickly and I knew it wouldn't last. She screamed and moaned and I sucked her neck, unclasping her bra and groaning as her breasts raked my chest. I felt her shudder above me and I knew she had finished.

"I'm going to…" I moaned, and she pushed herself off me and I finished into my sweater.

"We're here." The driver shouted through the screen, tapping it for extra warning. The driver door opened and then the trunk and I groaned.

I swore under my breath and handed Annabeth her clothes.

"It's too hot…" She mumbled, slipping it on. I smiled and fixed myself up before opening the door and inspecting the sky.

"I forgot it's two in the morning." I helped her out of the car, suddenly embarrassed at what we had done in the car. I watched her inspect the paper and then to me, blushing and rubbing her leg.

"Bye, I guess." She said quietly.

"Bye, I guess."

And Annabeth Chase walked into the hotel.

* * *

"We're all going to meet at this restaurant, all of the bridesmaids and groomsmen. To get to know each other. It's at Aunt Emma's at ten in the morning. See you then, Percy." The voicemail from Jason said.

I groggily slipped into the shower and washed myself. I did everything in a sleepy state, but when I went downstairs to get my coffee, I woke up instantly.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where the Aunt Emma's is?" I asked the receptionist, and she smiled.

"There is only one in Los Angeles, and that is…" She rummaged through some papers and handed me explicit directions. I thanked her and hailed a taxi. I gave him the directions and slipped into the seat, remembering how Annabeth and I…I sighed and wondered where she was now. Did she leave for San Francisco? Did she regret telling me all those things?

I ran my hand through my hair, then sipped the coffee. I glanced out the window and saw palm trees and teenagers walking around in shorts. This was very different from New York.

"We're here."

I payed the driver and glanced at my watch.

**10 AM**

I cursed and threw my coffee into a trashcan, then headed into the homely looking restaurant. I scanned the small place for Jason, and immedeatly spotted his blonde hair and Piper's braided hair. I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked over to him, ruffling his hair. He jumped up and hugged me tightly.

He held up the Nemo DVD.

"You ass." I jokingly told him, and he laughed. Piper walked over to me and embraced me as well.

"Glad you came. Jason was ready to burn that DVD." She laughed.

Jason cleared his throat, and I saw all the people who were also sitting in the table.

"Hey guys! THIS, this cute guy over here is Percy Jackson, and he is my best man!" There were a few scattered laughs, and then Jason continued. "This is Leo Valdez." He pointed to the guy seated right next to me. He was a scrawny Mexican guy who had floppy curls. He smiled at me. "Then there's Frank," Chinese young guy who was too big for the seat, "Nico," pale dude who looked kind of scared, "for the ladies…That there is Hazel," A dark girl with honey colored eyes and a bright smile, "Calypso," a pretty girl who seemed shy. "and Piper's maid of honor, Annabeth Chase."


	2. Chapter 2

**All The Little Lights **

**Part II**

We stared at each other for a few minutes, Jason eyeing us warily and Piper frowning.

"What's going on here?" Jason asked, turning to Piper and raising his eyebrows. Piper shrugged.

Annabeth did not say anything; she pushed her chair back and walked towards the bathroom. I gave Jason a sheepish smile and followed, pushing her into the bathroom and locking it behind me.

She turned to look at me, her eyes wide.

"THIS WAS _YOUR_ BUSINESS?!" She hissed, raising her hands and doing quotation with signals with her hands.

"THIS WAS _YOUR_ BUSINESS?!" I hissed back.

"I can't believe this. YOU BETTER NOT tell anyone about my life, do you understand? Not even Piper knows so much!" Her tones alternated, it seemed, because she kept glancing at the door.

"I can't believe you don't trust me enough!" I shouted, then winced and glanced at the door.

"WELL I ONLY JUST MET YOU!" She exclaimed in return, throwing her arms in the air.

"WE HAD SEX IN A CAB FOR GOD'S SAKE I'VE SEEN YOU NAKED!"

Annabeth gasped and I pressed my mouth against hers, then kissed a trail down her neck and the valley between her breasts. She wore a short dress so I hiked it up and pressed her against the wall. She groaned and I smiled against her skin.

There was a knock in the door, then, and we both turned. I let her drop, she fixed herself up and I unlocked the door and saw Jason. He raised his eyebrows.

"Right." I walked out of the bathroom with Annabeth at my tail and Jason not far behind. Annabeth took her seat next to Piper and I next to Jason.

When I had sat down, Annabeth raised her eyebrows in warning and I copied.

"In the cab and the bathroom, huh?" Jason whispered in my ear, and my cheeks colored.

"Were we loud?" I scanned through the menu, trying to not look at Jason in the eyes.

"Only Piper and I. We got close to the door and she ran back laughing when she heard." Jason patted my back. "The wedding cliche has already come true. The best man and the maid of honor sleep together and hate each other for the rest of their lives."

I glanced at Annabeth, who was laughing with Calypso and Hazel about something. I couldn't hate Annabeth, she was too...nice and sweet and caring.

"Alright! So we have some announcements concerning the wedding." Piper took a deep breath. "We booked a cabin upstate and a hall there."

There was a moment of silence, and then Hazel spoke.

"Should be fun." She smiled, and I got the impression that she was a very positive person.

"I agree with Hazel." Frank quipped, and I realized he probably liked Hazel by the way he looked at her.

There were some murmurs of agreements and Piper sighed in relief.

"A shuttle is going to pick us up today in the afternoon. Well, i mean, i'm going to drive it but they are going to drop it off at our house. At exactly 2 pm, everyone meet at my house. Got it? Any questions?" Jason clapped his hands together.

"Yeah, uh, remember the wedding is next Friday!" Piper added and then the waiter came over to ask what we wanted. I ordered a breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage links, hash brown, and apple juice.

When I stole a glance at Annabeth, I noticed she has ordered the same. She met my eyes and smiled and I smiled back.

I promised myself something then and there:

I would _not_ hate Annabeth Chase.

* * *

Inside the shuttle, I seated myself right next to Annabeth.

"Hey." I said in greeting, and she smiled at me.

"Did you know about this?" She asked, looking out the window.

"No. I did go to the store and buy myself some swim trunks and stuff." I replied. "Also you took the window again. No fair."

"Alright big baby. Do you want to trade?" She smiled wanly.

"No." I mumbled.

She laughed and glanced up at me. "Did you sleep well?"

"Only a little. Kept thinking..." And then she blushed and I blushed and we both looked away.

"Me too." She cleared her throat and placed a hand on my knee. I laid my hand on top of hers and she leaned her head on my shoulder. "My dad called me." She said, and her voice broke. "Said not to come back home because my step-mom is pregnant and they need my room."

I brought her in for hug and i kissed the top of her head.

"You can come live with me, if you want. For the time being." I felt overwhelmed by my braveness, but she seemed unfazed.

"In New York?!" She whispered. "I'll figure something out. I always do."

"I trust that you do, but still."

Jason turned the car on and then announced we'd make the 6 hour trek to some forest and we'd rent a cabin. He'd told us earlier it would only be family and close friends, so they wouldn't mind the travel.

Annabeth and I fell asleep, and we didn't wake up until we arrived at some gas station for a bathroom break. Annabeth got down to the bathroom with the rest of the girls, while Jason and I remained.

"How long have we been driving?" I asked groggily.

"Got one hour to go. You and Annabeth conked out, man. You like her huh?" He smiled deviously.

"I like her, yeah." I confirmed, not knowing what it meant.

When everyone had come back, Jason announced that we had one hour to go. Annabeth snuggled back towards me, looking a bit pale.

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded slowly. Was she still sad over her dad's announcement? She had to be. I'd be sad id my mother or father told me that.

"A little stressed." She explained and I did not ask further.

The road was dark and the stars were out. Annabeth looked out the window and I did to, wondering what she was thinking.

* * *

There were only 5 rooms, so Jason said we'd have to rent two cabins which were side by side and in front of a lake.

Jason obviously chose Annabeth and I, along with Piper and Hazel. The rest were beside us. We unpacked in our rooms, and conveniently, Annabeth's chose the one in front of mine.

"We have a whole schedule set." Piper announced when the whole gang had settled, and now were in front of the cabins.

"Listen up, please." Jason shouted, and Piper smiled at him.

"Today is Saturday and….oh look I just typed _'sleep'. _So today we just sleep." She laughed nervously. "Tomorrow Sunday, we will eat breakfast and go swimming in the lake. Uh, then we will eat lunch and talk about rehearsals and such. Monday will be entrance and dance rehearsal in the studio, which will take the whole day. Tuesday we'll go to the dress and tux shop and _that _will take the whole day. Final fittings, you know? Wednesday will be a 'relax' day, and I had in mind we could play game and crap. Thursday will be the rehearsal dinner. AND FRIDAY," she threw the paper on the ground, "WILL BE THE WEDDING!" She hurriedly picked it back and blew on it to make the dust fly. Jason rubbed his hands.

"We must follow the list. TO SLEEP!" He ran back into the cabin, and I followed. We ran past the kitchen and living room mash-up and down the hallway with five bedrooms, and he slapped my ass before shutting his door. I laughed and closed my own, then threw myself on the bed.

I dreamt that night.

I dreamt that Smelly Gabe was back and that he was hitting my mom and then he started hitting Annabeth and I couldn't do anything about it because I was small and defenseless. I woke up sweating and did not understand what It meant.

I stood up and paced around my room, then looked out the window. The sky was pale blue, like when the sun was about to rise but no quite yet. I felt around my nightstand and clicked on my IPhone, squinting to see the time.

**5:56 AM**

I lay back in bed and rubbed my eyes, but I could not sleep again. I swore under my breath and stood up; thinking that getting a cup of water would help me in my predicament. I jumped out of bed and turned the brass doorknob, then opened it to reveal a quiet hallway. I padded down the hallway and opened the bathroom door-

"WHAT THE HELL." Annabeth screamed, and I screamed, and Jason ran out of his bedroom and screamed behind me. I closed the door again and turned to Jason. He smiled and walked back to his room, giving me a groggy thumbs up.

Annabeth had been showering, and I had seen her walk out of the shower _barely _covering herself with the towel. She opened the door a second later, dripping wet, and a scowl on her face.

"Sorry." I said, and walked around her to enter the toilet. I closed the bathroom door behind me and well, _you know_, peed.

When I had finished and had changed into my swim trunks and plain white T, I walked down the hallway and looked through the cupboards in the kitchen for some cereal. I grabbed Froot Loops and a bowl, then opened the drawers and took a spoon. Annabeth was sitting in the table, on her tablet reading something, with the milk in front of her.

I sat in front of her, pouring the cereal and then the milk and shoving a spoonful into my mouth.

"That's twice now." She said without looking up.

"Vwat?" I chewed.

"You've seen me naked twice now. Isn't that weird?" She put the tablet down and sighed.

"First of all, I didn't _mean _to see you naked the second time, okay?" I shoved another spoonful and chewed.

"Yeah, well." She cleared her throat.

"You looked good though." I added cheekily, and she closed her eyes in frustration. "Why did you even shower? We're getting in the lake today, anyway." I continued.

"I just wanted to be clean. Unlike _other _people…"

"Are you saying I'm dirty?!"

"I'm not saying you aren't."

"Alright, alright stop bickering. Where's the breakfast?!" Jason shouted, and Piper skipped ahead of him.

"Eat light 'cause we're getting in the lake in a hour or so." Piper reminded us. She wore a beack dress that had no straps and hung down to just below her knees. She had sunglasses and her hair in a braid, as usual.

"Is the water cold?" Annabeth asked shyly.

"Oh what a baby." I mocked, and she gave me a death glare.

"Wait 'till you see Percy swim, Annabeth. He's a pro. In college we were in the swim team and he was at the top. There was a time where they threatens to kick him off 'cuz he had low grades so everybody started calling him 'Seaweed Brain' since he loved swimming but was really stupid. But he got the grades up and got an accounting job and New York and I doubt he's been swimming there." Jason babbled, sitting down on the seat and preparing his cereal. Hazel appeared then, her brown curls in a messy ponytail. She wore shorts and a tank top, and under that I guessed was her bathing suit.

"Good morning everyone." She said, walking over to the oven and then searching around for some pans. "I'm making eggs, anybody want some?"

"You're so nice Hazel." Jason quipped, and Piper slapped his arm. "But no thanks I just ate cereal."

I nodded in agreement and watched as Annabeth stood up to put the milk away. She wore a grey jumped that was composed by a tank and shorts, and sandals along with her ponytail and sunglasses.

"I'm fine too." Annabeth added, and then she walked back to her room. "Be right back."

When she had gone, Jason flicked my arm. "Dude, stop checking her out. You're making it so obvious. Look man, I know you frickle freckled in the cab and started at it in the bathroom, but calm down."

My face reddened as Piper raised her eyebrows and Hazel opened her mouth in shock.

"Jason." I hissed, and he shrugged.

"Piper and Hazel won't tell. Hazel is too shy and Piper is a good friend." He explained and I slapped my forehead.

"Details!" Piper whispered, and I rolled my eyes but still leaned in to tell her.

"We met at the airport and we talked all five hours in the plane and we got in the same cab and it just _happened._ And then I saw her naked in the shower this morning." I hurriedly told her. She smirked when I had finished.

"She's really hot huh?" Piper whispered and I shrugged. I mean, yeah, Annabeth was hot…Like her pretty face and big eyes and rosy lips and boobs and her curves and her long legs and…

"You did _what_ in the firm?" Piper suddenly said, and I frowned and straightened up to find Annabeth in front of us.

_Nice save, Pipes. _

Annabeth frowned but plopped down in the seat anyway.

"Do you think the other cabin is awake?" Hazel asked timidly, and she blushed when she saw Annabeth and I.

"Let's go see." Jason said sinisterly. We both stood up and raced out of the cabin. We opened the other cabin's door and ran into the first room, which belonged to big Frank. We got close to his face and shouted random crap, and Frank screamed and we laughed. We went into Nico's room and jumped on his bed; Leo was already awake; and Calypso was showering.

* * *

When everybody was ready in their bathing suits, Jason and I led the way down through the woods and into the cliff that led onto the lake. The only way to get there was by jumping.

Jason eyes me evilly and I discreetly gestured to Nico, who wore a full-on bodysuit and looked angry.

Jason clapped his hands together. "Whose gonna' jump first?" He watched each person until they smiled or looked away or both. He stared at Leo, who was tinkering with something, then walked towards him. Everyone watched as he suddenly switched to Nico and grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder and throw him off the cliff. There is a sharp scream and then a splash and then a curse.

"What if he died?" Frank asked, rubbing his arm.

"YO NICO DID YOU DIE?" Piper shouted down the 10 foot drop. Nico shouted in reply, and Piper raised her eyebrows at Frank.

"Next?" I asked, this time. I thought maybe Frank, but that guy was huge.

"That looks really dangerous." Hazel whispered, and I smiled.

Frank suddenly stepped forward and jumped off the cliff. Water splashed all the way to my feet, and Jason put his hands on his hips and let out an "hm."

Piper ran forward as well, but she grabs Jason by the arm and pulls him, and they both disappear over the cliff. Leo goes next, and then Calypso with a graceful summersault, and then it was just Annabeth and I. She slipped off her jumper and I tugged my shirt off. I smirked at her and gestured towards the drop.

"You going?" I asked, and she walked over to the precipice awkwardly. She hesitated before glancing down.

"I don't-" She began, but I cut her off by shoving her back and pushing her, but not before she shouted a curse at me. I smiled and waved down at her when she had resurfaced. I positioned myself and waved my arms.

"Spread out!" Jason shouted, and I knew he knew what I was about to do.

I took one quick breath and then jumped, doing a flip and then twirling midair and falling into the water in a nose-dive.

"Show-off!' Jason joked, and I ruffled his hair. I swam around, looking for Annabeth or something, and saw that she was attempting a handstand.

"You can't do a handstand here, ya' know?" I informed her when her blonde head had popped out. She rolled her eyes at me.

"You owe me for pushing me, by the way. Not cool." She scowled, and I splashed water at her. "I wasn't trying to do a handstand, by the way. I was trying to see if I could, well, _see._ I want so see some fishes or some plants or something."

"Whatever." I shrugged, and when I turned to swim away, she splashed water at me. I turned slowly for dramatization, and she laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I said, making my voice sound menacing. I didn't wait for an answer before I shoved my hands forward and grabbed her hips, then pulled her down into the water with me. I opened my eyes and see her eyes tightly closed and her lips puckered. I would've laughed, but then I would've choked.

I released her and she kicked her way to the top, coughing and sniffling. "YOU COULD"VE CHOKED ME YOU ASS!" She sputters, and everyone turned towards us.

"You splashed me with water!" I retort, and everyone laughed.

"THAT DIDN'T MEAN YOU COULD DROWN ME!" She shouted again, throwing some hair away from her forehead. "JESUS PERCY."

"YOU LOOK CUTE WHEN YOU'RE ANGRY."

"I'M STILL MAD!"

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU COULD MURDER SOME RIGHT NOW."

"_PERCY!"_

I swam forward and pressed my lips to hers, all sloppy and slippery and loud.

"Mjslfnds." Annabeth said, and then she pulled back. "What?"

And I smiled at her.

The rest of the afternoon passed by quickly, pausing for lunch and then swimming around again. Next thing I knew, we were sitting by the campfire, Annabeth snuggled against me and I was roasting marshmallows.

"Rest up, guys, because the real work starts tomorrow." Piper said, and everyone laughed.

But I did not think about tomorrow. I just focused on the moment: the warmth radiating throughout my whole body, caused by the fire, or Annabeth I did not know.


End file.
